Eternità
by Megnove
Summary: "Pharaoh Virus" e "La Notte della Festa delle Stelle". Due sogni, due tempi, un amore, un'eternità. Dedicato a tutti gli innamorati dall'inizio alla fine del tempo.


**Eternità**

_Ci troveremo ancora  
>più grandi e più sinceri in una lacrima<br>e parleremo ancora  
>di cieli immensi avremo nuove verità<br>dimmi se ti ho deluso  
>e quanto hai pianto senza di me<br>io di pensarti non ho smesso neanche un attimo  
>e quanto dura l'eternità<em>

_Il mio sogno._  
>Così preciso e così netto.<br>Se chiudo gli occhi posso ancora rivederlo in tutta la sua bellezza. La _tua_ bellezza.  
>Eravamo noi, eppure non eravamo noi. Eravamo figure storiche di un lontano passato… eppure io sento ancora il cuore battermi per le parole che ho sentito dire dalla mia voce guardando il tuo viso.<br>Non ci assomigliavano. Non parlavano né pensavano al nostro stesso modo. Ma mi sembrava così naturale immedesimarci in loro…  
>Tu, mio marito. Io, la tua giovane regina. Noi due uniti in un modo che forse in questa vita ci sarà sempre precluso… che posso soltanto sognare e al ricordo mi fa arrossire.<br>Come eri composto, com'era simile il tuo volto a quello di un bambino, anche nella morte.  
>Non avevo rimpianti per la tua morte. Il mio dolore era tranquillo e dolce. Avevamo vissuto il nostro amore al massimo… ed ero certa un giorno di rivederti. E che da qualche parte tu fossi vivo e felice. Anch'io… anche lei… com'era piccola, e infantile… eppure così saggia e certa. Certa della sua verità.<br>E il semplice gesto di commiato da porgerti… non soltanto rituale, più che rituale, anche se c'era in quel momento una mano divina sulla mia spalla… perché sono più che sicura che le cose siano andate realmente così, che i pensieri di quella fanciulla siano stati esattamente come il ho vissuti io, nel momento in cui ha deposto il suo mazzo di fiori sul tuo petto?  
>Quei fiori che dovevano servire a proteggere il suo sposo, nella nuova vita, dalla malattia che lo aveva ucciso… e che adesso ci sono serviti <em>esattamente per questo<em>. Per impedire a quella stessa malattia di diventare un'epidemia globale.  
>E siccome il loro valore curativo era stato perso nel tempo… non saremmo mai riusciti a riscoprirlo senza quel sogno.<br>Possibile che sia stata solamente una mia fantasia? Eppure, perché mi è giunto proprio in quel momento? Perché proprio quando c'era bisogno di quell'informazione per salvare tutto il mondo?  
>Un dono degli dei? Un contatto tra anime affini attraverso il tempo?<br>Oppure solamente… un _ricordo_?

_Ci abbracceremo ancora  
>più stretti di un anello che non toglierò<br>e chiederemo al mondo  
>che male abbiamo fatto per restare qui<br>dimmi se ti ho perduto  
>e quante volte hai cercato me<br>io di pensarti non ho smesso neanche un attimo  
>ci meritammo l'eternità<em>

_Anche il mio sogno._  
>Un doppio sogno. Il mio passato e il mio futuro? Oppure due passati diversi ma identici, legati in modo inesplicabile dal mio desiderio?<br>Le uniche donne, le donne che sole ho più amato al mondo…  
>La madre e la sposa… o la sposa che per me è anche come una madre, che mi ha dato una nuova vita? Una vita che non si può non scegliere, per quanto ci costi.<br>Perché con la morte finisce tutto… mentre vivendo anche l'amore trionfa e trova sempre il modo di ricominciare.  
>Posare gli occhi su quella bimba dai capelli neri per me sarebbe già stato abbastanza.<br>Vedere… l'innocenza nei suoi occhi, indegna di tutti gli insulti che le hanno rovesciato addosso le persone cattive che non la conoscevano. Quella sola basta a rendermi certo che era una persona buona… una ragazza gentile… e a darmi pace.  
>Il suo desiderio espresso alle stelle, tanto tempo fa. Sarà stato esaudito? Forse, anche se né io né lei lo sapevamo, ero io il suo desiderio?<br>Già solo vedere questo mi sarebbe bastato.  
>Ma l'altro sogno…<br>Cosa me lo ha inviato? Cosa ha fatto sì che proprio io lo ricevessi, tra tutti gli uomini al mondo? O non sono l'unico ad averlo visto?  
>Noi due alla fine di un mondo… noi due soli sulla terra, liberi dalle responsabilità che ci hanno sempre impedito una vita normale insieme, eppure sul punto di separarci.<br>Di fronte alla scelta di morire insieme, o di vivere divisi su due pianeti diversi e poterci rivedere solo sporadicamente… perché su nessuno dei due ci avrebbero accolti entrambi.  
>Erano… eravamo così spontanei nei nostri sentimenti, nelle nostre parole d'amore… come non siamo mai riusciti ad essere nella realtà… come non sono mai riuscito ad essere, eppure lo avrei tanto desiderato. Così violento e sincero. Non so se avrò mai l'occasione di pronunciare parole come quelle, ma mi sono riconosciuto in ognuna di esse…<br>Sarei stato io, anche nel presente, a rifiutare l'idea di separarci, a preferire quasi la morte? Saresti stata ancora una volta tu quella saggia, ricordandomi come vivere fosse un nostro dovere non solo verso noi stessi ma anche verso ciò che ci lega? O forse sarebbe stato il contrario, tu a piangere, io ad esortarti anche con il cuore spezzato? In ogni caso, la decisione –la _loro_, la _nostra_– non poteva che essere la stessa.  
>Perché l'amore non può scegliere la morte, non può causare la morte, in nessun caso. E avere la fortuna di incontrarsi anche solo una volta nella vita… rende già così quella vita degna di essere vissuta.<br>Quali saranno stati i veri nomi di quei due innamorati di un distrutto mondo lontano? Come saranno stati i loro veri volti?  
>Quanto avranno vissuto dopo quel giorno sognando i rari momenti in cui potersi rivedere? E alla fine, la loro sarà stata una vita felice?<br>Di certo non si saranno pentiti della loro decisione.  
>Altrimenti non avrebbero scelto di inviare un messaggio in codice… e forse un messaggio telepatico… attraverso l'intero cosmo, nella consapevolezza o solo nella speranza che un giorno raggiungesse qualcuno simile a loro. Qualcuno che potesse comprendere.<br>E io… credo di averlo compreso.  
>Ma perché proprio <em>me<em>?  
>Era così vivido… proprio come un <em>ricordo<em>…

Il mio sogno, i miei sogni…  
>Il mio sogno ed il tuo…<br>Visioni così differenti, così uguali… con una sola cosa in comune… la sensazione che l'amore… il loro amore, il nostro amore… superi tutto.  
>Che è la verità… ciò che di più vero si possa dire…<p>

_Dimmi se  
>senti me<br>come fossimo una cosa sola  
>una foglia in mezzo a questo vento<br>che ci ha portato l'eternità_

Cosa ci ha inviato questi sogni? Queste visioni? Cosa ha fatto sì che raggiungessero proprio noi, proprio nel momento in cui ne avevamo più bisogno?  
>Forse…<br>È possibile che tutti coloro che amano provino le stesse cose, e possano trasmetterle a chi è simile a loro? A chi ha i loro stessi sentimenti?  
>Che non esista altro che una grande comunità di anime e di menti nell'amore, e che tutti noi esseri umani possiamo attingervi per riconoscerci e salvarci?<br>O forse…  
><em>Forse… eravamo SEMPRE NOI.<em>  
>Noi in un lontano passato, separati dalla morte… noi in un tempo passato e futuro, separati dal destino… il destino che potrebbe un giorno toccare anche al nostro pianeta…<br>Noi separati dal fato ma sempre uniti… al di là del fato… più forti della morte…  
>Noi che sapevamo che qualsiasi cosa potesse accaderci, non ci avrebbe impedito di ritrovarci per sempre.<br>In fondo… non è l'amore l'unica cosa eterna di questo universo?

_Il tempo è già finito  
>lo spazio è aperto davanti a noi<br>che siamo come diamanti  
>pronti a non spezzarsi mai<br>ci meritiamo l'eternità_

_NOI DUE…  
>DALL'INIZIO ALLA FINE DEL TEMPO.<em>

–Giorgia


End file.
